


Among your hounds of love  and feel your arms surround me,  I've always been a coward;  And never know what's good for me

by sal_paradise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Rescue Missions, Whump, in which 2 dumb cops realize they have feelings for 2 dumb androids, kamski and gav are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: A injured connora worried lieutenanta race to find an androida unwanted guestand a confession both  felt but never though they could tell.





	1. His little heart beats so fast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for humans in love with big dumb androids  
> and cops who cant tell they're in love with big dumb androids.  
> given the chance I'd probably fall for a big dumb android too
> 
>  
> 
> Among your hounds of love  
> And feel your arms surround me  
> I've always been a coward  
> And never know what's good for me  
> Oh here I go  
> Don't let me go  
> Hold me down  
> It's coming for me through the trees  
> Help me darling  
> Help me please~ Hounds of Love- Kate Bush

 

 

Hank sighed

It was really starting to come down outside.

Snow fell like soft cushy marshmallows, flitting gently to and fro- it would have been charming... was it not freezing and were well...

In the background Hank could hear the news blathering of the impending polar vortex.

“ Damn it Connor where the hell are you?”

Sumo whined at his feet.

Connor had been gone a while, he went out with the intention of picking up supplies before the storm hit.

Hank's worry grew as the storm began to rage and Sumo whined again.

_ No. _

_ He couldn't panic. _

_ Not yet. _

He couldn't help how his heart races these days over the android- Hank didn't want to worry, but he couldn't help himself. Despite all of Connor’s knowledge and know how he was still new to the world. He did not know how cruel it could be especially to those who were different from them.

He sighed and waited a bit more.

Another hour went by and Hank’s nerves were eating at him now. Feeling antsy he placed a phone call.

Across the city Gavin Reed was preparing for a quiet night in with his android partner Richard- formerly RK900.  The upgraded Connor had wormed his way into Reed’s black, shriveled heart; despite Reed’s brash nature the droid persisted and well… here they were.

Currently Reed was snuggled under a big down comforter with his spiked hot chocolate and visions of boozy sugarplums danced through his head. He had plans for catching Nines- Richard’s nickname- up on pop culture so that he would  **_know_ ** when Reed was making a stupid joke.

He was just beginning to explain the character of John Mcclane from the Die Hard franchise when Richard froze- his LED spinning yellow.

“ Nines? What’s the matter?” he asked as the droid’s brow creased in confusion.

“ It’s a message from Lieutenant Anderson.”

 

Gavin felt his eyebrows rise. It was no secret that he and Hank were not on the best of terms, the introduction of both of them however- having androids for partners had thawed the ice somewhat.

“ what does Anderson want?”

“It’s Connor-”

“-It always is-”

“He went for supplies and he hasn’t returned yet- this was almost four hours ago. Lieutenant Anderson was asking if I had heard from him or know his whereabouts.”

“And?”

Richard shook his head “ I tried to reach him but our connection is dead.”

Reed frowned.

“Lieutenant Anderson sounded quite worried with the impending storm on it’s way” Richard managed “ Quite frankly so am I, Connor seems to have a knack for getting into trouble.”

_  Christ you forget Richard is the younger of the two   _ Reed thought.  Gavin sighed throwing off his warm downy cocoon as he walked to the closet pulling out his winter jacket.

 

Richard blinked, he had not even had to ask, Gavin’s gaze told him not to push it or comment but Richard knew Reed sympathized with Hank. Despite what they might say both men had more in common then they thought.

 

As Gavin pulled on his mitts and hat he stared at Richard “ well tincan? Let’s go the faster we find Anderson’s pet the faster we can go home.”

 

Xxxxx

 

Connor was cold.

NO-

Connor was freezing

**_Internal Temperature Drop- 5%_ **

Connor sighed.

**_ERROR! ERROR! FATAL DAMAGE TO OPTIC NERVE_ **

**_FATAL DAMAGE TO RIGHT ARM_ **

**_FATAL DAMAGE TO LEFT FOOT_ **

**_CONTACT YOUR NEAREST CYBERLIFE TECHNICIAN_ **

Tell him something he didn’t know Connor thought.

 

Connor glanced down at himself his right arm ended in a skeletal metal hand, all synthetic flesh and muscle gone- ripped of skin, and plastic covering, laid bare to the world.

It ached terribly.

His left foot was missing. He wasn’t sure where it was.

Blue thirium coated his jacket,his chest and temple; his LED spun a slow sluggish red.

Everything ached.

He needed to get out of this weather.

He felt cold and damp eating into his very core.

_ How long had he- _

Connor tried to move and his body groaned in protest creaking and small icicles breaking off his form,his hair was stiff and frozen to his head.

**_Objective: find shelter_ **

_ But where? _

A red warning popped up in his vision

**_Warning: Processors decreased by 20%_ **

**_ADVISED ACTION: SEEK WARMTH_ **

Connor shut his eyes trying to centre himself. 

He needed help.

He needed Hank.

“Hank” he moaned in a low whine.

The police lieutenant over the last couple of months had become everything Connor never knew he was missing from his life.

He was warmth.

He was joy.

He was happiness and home.

Hank was home, Home was wherever he and Sumo were.

“ Hank please come find me I need you.” he managed out loud.

He closed his eyes and for a moment he could see his attackers- four men had tackled him as he left the pet store. He had his mind on Sumo and the new snowman plushie he got him for the holidays, besides that he was more concerned with getting the food home to Hank and thinking about the snuggles that awaited him later that night.

 

One thing Connor had learned about himself as a deviant was that he liked hugs. Alot.

He liked human affection.The first time Hank had hugged him at the Chicken Feed- Connor had experienced true happiness. It was a touch that was strong, confident and full of emotion.

 

Connor lived for the safety and warmth of home.

 

The four attackers had been ruthless knocking the android down dragging a struggling Connor into an alley and tasering him. He had been stunned, all his sensors felt like they were being fried- then the true pain had begun- kicking him, punching him, making their blades dance dangerously over his skin, all the while taunting him over how he was ruining the economy. Connor tried to fight them off- he got in a couple good swings but they had ultimately overpowered him. Connor could no longer silence himself when they started prying off his skin layer by layer . Deviants felt pain. He felt it all.

“Poor little robot boy, what not human to protect you?”

“ I thought you were supposed to be superior!”

“Please-” Connor managed reaching out in need.

“ aww listen to the bucket of bolts beg!”

“H-hank please.”

Connor couldn’t take it anymore, the pain was overwhelming; there pressed against the cold, unforgiving ground Connor could see his smashed groceries- he hyper fixated on them

 

**_ERROR ERROR STRESS LEVELS 95% AND RISING SHUTDOWN IMMINENT_ **

 

The last thing he had seen before blissful darkness took him away was the flattened remains of Sumo’s plush snowman.

 

Xxxxx

Hank sighed impatiently as Gavin and Richard arrived.

“ Whatever you do don’t tell Anderson to calm down.” Gavin hissed as they approach the house.

Gavin knew Hank, knew how  his emotions worked, the same way his did, Gavin hated being told to calm down.

As he stood waiting with Richard the door swung open and Sumo bound out eager to please, but stopped short when he saw it wasn’t Connor.

“ Thanks for coming” Hank managed behind him.

“Still no sign of him?”

A head shake no.

"Any idea where to start?”

Hank sighed “ If I know connor, when he buys groceries he goes to the store next door Wishbone afterwards. He likes to spoil Sumo on his way home.”

 

“On it” Richard manages already calling.The two detectives waited as Richard finishes the conversation“ He was there this afternoon.” Richard managed “ picked up some sort of plush snowman for Sumo.”

Hank chuckled despite everything “they love him at that damn store he brings them so much business...”

“Well at least we know where to start.” Richard managed “ should I let Jericho know to keep an eye out for him?”

“Yeah should we go before the weather gets worse?”

Gavin nodded.

“ Gavin, Lieutenant Anderson make sure you bundle up the temperature is dropping drastically.” Nines managed.

Gavin huffed “ alright DAD- christ, let’s just go find the other tin can before the  bad dad jokes start.”

Xxxx

“Connor!” Hank bellowed

The snow was really coming down, the cold bitter and burning exposed skin and biting at one’s bones. This wasn’t getting better.

 

“CONNNNNOOOORRR!!” Hank bellowed; Sumo whined at his feet.They were searching up and down alleys.

“ Hey toaster! Where the hell are ya?” Gavin yelled “Connor!” Richard called after him.

Nothing. Not a noise. Not a movement. Not a soul.

Hank sighed the panic was building, Connor was out there, alone, hurt, cold… it was torture.

 

“Hank have you considered letting Sumo have a go at it?” Richard asked. Hank turned to find the tall android had tucked Reed into his chest, shielding him from the storm as the small man shuddered from the cold. They had been at this for over an hour.

Hank nodded, he brought with him the oversized detroit police academy sweater that Connor had inherited as his; contrary to the popular belief, androids smelt like more than plastic like a person they had their own unique smell. Cyberlife had thought of everything.

 

“Sumo come!” the St. Bernard bounded over and Hank prayed the cold had not killed the canines scent of smell, he let Sumo investigate the sweater- the dog snuffed and huffed finally freezing before aggressively pulling Hank in another direction.

 

Afew twists and turns into dark alleys led to a dead end. “Good try Sumo, but I don’t think Connor is here.”

Sumo was undeterred, whining and pawing at a big green dumpster “ no you can’t eat anything out of there you big goof- we have to find Connor.”

 

Sumo didn’t give up, as Connor’s name he sat back and howled. Richard cocked his head “ perhaps he’s trying to tell us something Lieutenant.”

“ Naw the furball just likes to eat trash.”

“Perhaps- perhaps not.”

The android made his way to the dumpster knocking off some icicles as the lid shrieked open and Richard peered inside.

“ Anything in there Nines?” Gavin asked.

Richard was silent.

“Nines what’s?-”

“Lieutenant please come here, you should see this.”

Hank froze, the other android’s grey blue eyes were fixed on him; the pit of his stomach dropped away- Connor… he was…

_ He needed to see for himself. _

Slowly Hank made his way over to the dumpster taking a deep breath. If he was dead there was no coming back- NO- he couldn’t think like that.

Peering over the lid of the dumpster the ugly putrid rot of garbage hit his nose making him wince.

 

There- at the bottom of the bin lay a crumpled form curled into a ball like hapless child  shuddering trying to stay warm was the thirium covered form of Connor, eyes clamped shut- LED spinning in slow red sluggish circles.

 

A small groan mixed with pain and relief crawled out of Hank's throat.

He was alive.

His Connor was alive.

Xxxx

Thump.

Drag.

Thump.

Drag, drag.

 

Connor leaned heavily on the wall panting for unnecessary breath. He left blue tinted handprints wherever his hands landed.

 

**OBJECTIVE- FIND SHELTE** R

 

Connor grunted.

 

**CORE TEMPERATURE DROP- 20% SHUTDOWN IMMINENT - FIND WARMTH AND SHELTER**

 

The android snarled hauled his one stump of his leg, he was so tired he wanted to into standby mode, just curl up and lie down on the cold hard ground- but everytime the thought occurred he saw Hank mourning him, sitting lonely in his house Sumo whining on his lap.

His life would return to how it was.

Hank  would miss him he  thinks, Connor would leave a hole in his life- and that  terrified Connor. He would miss everything about Hank. He never dreamed he would be worthy of this life.

He moaned as his hand slipped against the slick walls.

“Give up Connor” a voice  whispered in his ear.

Connor  froze, a chill unrelated to the cold ran up his spine.

**_That  voice._ **

**_He knew that voice._ **

The android shut his eyes  tightly.

_ No, no, no _

_ She was gone. _

He had  gotten rid of her with Kamski’s help.

_**Amanda was gone.** _

“You really think you can get rid of me so easily Connor?”

_ NO, NO, NO _

 

**STRESS LEVELS- 75%**

Connor stumbled, catching himself hard on a garbage can, panicked; he need to get away  from her.

“Give up connor, you’re a failure, you  failed everything you were built for.” Amanda’s voice  whispered out of the dark.

“Please leave me alone! I don’t  belong to you!” Connor shouted blindly into the storm.

“Oh Connor, Connor, Connor” he  felt the lightest of touches on his shoulder and the  android stiffened, slowly turning to see well manicured  nails on his shoulder. There stood Amanda in her flowing white gown looking like the  white witch of winter.

**_STRESS LEVEL: 90%_ **

 

“Whatever made you think you were  free at all?” she purred.

“I am!” Connor managed “I-I feel, I hurt,I- I  love.. I am deviant!” the android shook in fear and pain before  his old mentor.

Amanda  gave him a  cruel smile “How do you know  you weren’t programmed for this?”

**_NO, NO , NO, NO, NO_ **

Connor shook  his head frantically- miserably clutching at his hair.

“Just give up my boy, it’s for the best… you were never free.”

Connor let out a howl of  misery and blindly stumbled forward- he needed… he needed- he had to get away.

The world around him was a swirling void when suddenly his sensors picked up something  in front of him- something big and slightly in his way.

A dumpster

**_OBJECTIVE: FIND SHELTER- ACHIEVED_ **

 

Leaning  heavily Connor pried open the lid where a wave of  stink assaulted his scent sensors: rotting vegetables, meat, filth, all curled together into an unpleasant aroma.

 

Connor glanced around, there was no other option.Pulling a cardboard box he boosted himself on his one functioning arm. His voice chip was screeching static as he moaned in pain; but  finally he felt himself airborne for a few precious seconds before crashing into the mix of rotting food.The  stink seemed to automatically stick to him, the juices soaking through his clothing and adding the feeling of being  drenched to the bone. The android sat there knees pulled to his chest- shuddering from fear and cold. The situation seemed to catch up with him all at once as he felt the  saline thirium solution begin to leak down his cheeks.

“ I just  want to go home.” he managed  quietly.

As he sat there he felt his over exhausted aching body start to fall into his standby mode to recover. He hoped Hank was there  when he returned.

 

Xxxx

_ Connor, Connor, Connor _ , Hank’s mind repeated stubbornly over and  over again.

He had  wanted to find his android… but never like this.

Hank seemed to blank out for a moment until he heard Richard  calling for him.

“Are you ready lieutenant?”

Hank blinked blearily looking up to see Gavin  had hoisted himself up into the dumpster, Richard wasted no time as the detective hoisted Connor up and RIchard was there to pull him out.

“Motherfuckers!” Gavin swore seeing the android’s fragile state.

“Lieutentant I’m going to pass him to you.”

Hanks eyes snapped to Richard half cradling the form of Connor

“ can we hurry up? I think I stepped in frozen  mashed potatoes its getting in my shoes,” Gavin grumbled

Hank removed his jacket as Gavin gave the final boost of Connor out of the dumpster and into the lieutenants  waiting arms.Hank automatically wrapped the  android up the way a mother would a baby holding him against his chest.

The android's LED glowed a dim red. All but but lifeless in his arms. “Connor, Connor please-  we’re here. You’re safe. Please hang on” Hank begged.

 

It was that moment he  realized how much Connor had  changed him. A year ago, the prospect of touching someone was unheard of; after Cole he thought  he’d never make those connections again. Yet, since Connor- he often sought the android’s affection and it  wasn’t uncommon they simply relax into each other at night. The first time Hank had awoken to the android’s arms wrapped around him; he had never slept better. He missed  having company.

He missed  having someone to love.

Connor was that person.

“Connor please, I’m here… don’t give up.” he stroked the other man’s cheek  gently.

The android suddenly shuddered in his arms.

“Connor?” Hank saw the droid’s eyes flicker and crack open.

 

**_SYSTEMS BACK ONLINE_ **

 

Connor blinked as the world around him came into focus.

“ You with me Connor?” Despite the screaming pain that  was washing over his sensors… the android felt… warmth? Warmth and rough calloused hands cupping his  face. He knew that touch. He remembered that touch; for the first time since this whole nightmare started- he  knew.

_ He was  safe. _

_ “Y _ -you came-e” he managed as  he took in Hank’s relieved expression, his lieutenant’s ruddy  red features brimming with tears that would come later.

“H-hank.”

“Connor” Hank  rasped in a desperate wheeze.

“Lieutenant  if I may-” Richard interrupted “I think we should  get Connor into proper shelter as soon as possible.”

Hank nodded as the tall android removed his jacket and  replaced it with his own “ you need yours more lieutenant us androids  cannot get common colds.”

Hank wrapped Richard’s  jacket around Connor as he  hoisted the android up into his arms  bridal style.

“Let’s go home  Connor.”

He had  been waiting to say that.

 

Xxxxx

The whole way  home Connor rested,  exhausted. His head lay in Hank’s lap as  the older man ran his hands gently through the androids stiff  frozen hair.

Gavin  couldn’t  help but stare at this interaction.

It was so soft.

So intimate.

Gavin felt like he was interrupting something.

 

Richard helped bring Connor in laying him on the couch. Sumo whined eager to greet the  droid he knew but Gavin blocked him.  “I think he needs to rest buddy.” he explained to the dog as he exchanged a glance with Richard who  busied himself making the house cozy; bringing blankets and Hank’s old clothing to change into.

Richard gently placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder “let’s give them some privacy.”

Hank meanwhile was rousing his tired partner “let’s get you into some better clothes okay?” Connor gave a small nod as Hank took a deep breath and removed the tattered smelly clothing.

_ Christ. _

 

He forgot android’s could bruise  and Connor was covered in them; white and blue  smears of broken skin bloomed across his chest as Connor awkwardly held his damaged hand to his chest and trembled lightly.

“May I?” Hank asked softly as he gently wiped a clean cloth over the android’s face and arms as he gestured to the injured limb. Connor did so.

Hank swore under his breath as he held a twitching, metal robot hand in his own;this was  like skinning a human- even simple touches had the droid wincing.

Connor had  hardly looked at him since they got back.

“ Connor?”

Two sad chocolate brown eyes  raised to his and Hank felt like burning the world down.

_ How did you hurt a face like that? _

“Connor look at me.” Hank managed. 

He didn’t.

“What’s wrong my boy?” 

Connor shook his head slowly “I-I didn’t get the supplies” he muttered.

Hank felt a wave of emotions pass through him- pity, anger, hurt  that Connor thought so little of himself.

“Fuck the supplies”  he hissed so suddenly Connor’s gaze shot up in surprise “I care about you! And in one fluid motion he pushed the younger man into his chest in a bone crushing  hug.

 

“All those things can be replaced, I can’t  replace you Connor- I wouldn’t want to… I’d be so lost without you.” That was all it took for a loud sob to break from the younger  droid’s chest, tears streaming down his face as he shook with every sob. Hank hated to see like this,  he wrapped him harder into him wanting to shield him from harm as the android’s  hands fisted into his sweater.

 

“Hank I-I was so scared… I thought I wasn’t going to see you again.” Connor went quiet before piping up in a smaller voice “Hank…I didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“I know you didn’t” Hank managed, “never, ever  think otherwise.” he cups his partner face in his hands wiping away the tears, He had never seen the android so distraught. Slowly he pulled the the old clothes onto him “There we go nice and warm.” he smiled but Connor did not.

“I’ve got you Connor.”Connor sniffed and tucked himself  harder into Hank. He listened to his heartbeat and tried to calm his  racing nerves.

**_STRESS LEVEL- 70%_ **

Y _ou're fine, you're safe you're with  Hank. He will protect you_

 

_ “Him?  Oh please Anderson can barely stand on his own, How can he possibly  defend you? Sooner or later you will return to me.” _

Connor shuddered. _NO not  again please._ He thought-

“ _that it was a fluke? One off? Oh my  dear boy…”_

Connor groaned “ _leave me alone!”_

“Connor?  What’s wrong?"

Connor’s eyes  flew open he was still on Hank’s couch the older man staring  at him concern clear as day on his face.

“Con-”  he reached for the  android but the younger man flinched away.

“Don’t… please” a quiet plead  broke Hank’s heart.

“Connor I-”

“Lieutenant? If I may?”

Hank looked  up at that moment to see  Richard worriedly peering around the corner. He came  forward exposing his peeling skin and the pale white form beneath.

_ Interfacing. _

Hank nodded.

Richard slowly approached Connor like he  was a wounded animal. “Connor can you tell me  what’s wrong?” he held his bare hand “please, we  want to help.”

Connor  stared miserably at his  fellow android before raising a  shaking hand

“ that’s it just  relax.” the other android held his hand to Connor’s closing his eyes “concentrate.”

 

Gavin watched  from the entrance as the two androids sat hand to hand. It seemed like  years before Richard suddenly jumped back startled.

“ Nines?  What’s wrong?”  Gavin couldn’t  ignore how shaken the droid looked, eyes shifting anxiously around the room.

“It’s-”  he paused “ it’s Amanda… she’s in Connor’s mind.”

Gavin and Hank were silent as it  dawned on them.

“Shit” Hank managed

Gavin was  quiet.

“Fuck, fuck-” Hank swore up a storm.

Gavin sighed pulling out his phone  clearly thinking hard “ Anderson?” he managed.

“Yeah?”

“If I do what  I’m about to do I owe you  nothing, no birthday cards or Christmas  gifts or even a fucking coffee or a goddamn  good morning  for the next  two years, I don't want to hear a peep out of you about this.”

Hank blinked “ the  fuck are you on about Reed?”

Gavin sighed putting the phone on speaker and  dialing a number, it rang several times before a lovely automated voice picked up

“Residence of Elijah Kamski how  may I help you?”

Gavin grimaced “Chloe it’s me. I need to speak to him. It’s  urgent.”

“Mr. Gavin but of  course He’ll be exited to hear from you it’s been too long.”

Hank was puzzled how the hell did Gavin know _Kamski?_

“Reed-”

But the phone picked up again

“Cousin! It’s been  far too long! To what do I owe th e pleasure?”

Hank blinked

_ Did he just hear  right? _

_ Did  Kamski say cousin? _

“Cousin is there a problem with RK900?”

_ “ _ Richard? no he’s-”

“Ah Richard! What a wonderful name! I trust he’s satisfying your every desire?”

Gavin blushed a furious red.

“He’s a cop you ass!”

“ Yes, and you’re Detroit's finest. What’s the problem Cousin?”

“Fuck you!”

Others are doing that well, I assure  you.”

Gavin gave an exasperated sigh “It’s about Anderson’s android dipshit!”

“Connor? RK800? What of him?”

He was attacked… he got jumped by some anti android protesters he’s really banged up . I asked Richard to contact Jericho for spare part but they don't have any.”

“They wouldn't.. Connor is one of a kind.”

As Gavin rattled off injuries he added “there's another issue. Richard interfaced with him… Elijah he  saw her inside of Connor.”

“Who?”

“Amanda”

The line  seemed suddenly quiet Gavin worried he had hung up.

“Elijah?”

“Chloe and I will be there as  soon as possible.” the line went dead.

Gavin sighed “pretentious fucker” he spat.

Hank stared “ so you and Kamski…”

“He’s my  aunt’s kid, we  grew up together.”

“How is it this on no one's records?” Hank asked in disbelief.

“We both agreed it was best to have it  wiped from our history… neither of us needed that.”

Hank was silent.

“How do you explain a cop who has no problem putting tin cans away when your cousin's the guy who made them? And vice  versa?”

Hank nodded  “fair”

Gavin  ran a restless hand through his hair  and biting his lip in irritation “How the fuck out of all people did we end up with androids Anderson?”

Hank shrugged “your guess is as  good as mine, someone has a sense of humour.”

Gavin let out a bark of laughter “ Christ Anderson seeing your toaster like that today…” he moved  uneasily from foot to foot. “Shit it reminded me how  vulnerable they are. They are not undefeatable they can get hurt,  I-” he looked away as if embarrassed.

“I worry about Nines. That  could have easily been him.”

Hank felt something inside of him melt slightly  for the younger man “Reed does Nines know you feel this way?”

Gavin shook his head glumly  “fuck no, there's no way to say that.”

He looked around the  corner to where Nines had  wrapped Connor up,put Sumo on his lap, and put a soft program on in the background.  Connor leaned into the other android still trembling but a small smile on his face as Sumo licked the other droid and Nines licked him back.

Sumo looked stunned.

The peace  was broken by the door bell ringing.

Gavin was first  at the door opening to reveal Chloe and Kamski.

“Cousin!”

_ “ _ Elijah.”

“Is that how you greet family?” Gavin grimaced before embracing the other man. To Hank’s  surprise the other  detective upon seeing Chloe gave a genuine smile.

“Chloe.”

“Gavin” she buried herself into his  embrace. “It’s been too long.”

“Agreed.”

Gavin looked  almost boyishly  handsome when he wasn't  scowling.

Despite himself, Hank glanced  behind him and found Nines standing in the entrance observing the interaction. Hank didn't miss how his LED spun yellow very  briefly or how  those grey blue eyes that Hank had once been weary of, glanced away quickly not before looking anxiously and longingly in Reed's direction.

“Figures Chloe  get more affection the I do.”

“ Well she’s easier on the eyes.”

“Fair point.”

Hank cleared his throat.

“Ah! Mr. Anderson a pleasure once again.” Hank shook his hand if not  rather stiffly.

“Thank you for coming so fast Mr. Kamski.”

“For my cousin and Connor? Anything.”

Hank resisted rolling his eyes. He was never sure how he  felt about Kamski- there was no doubt he was brilliant; but he  was always so damn seductive. He has his notions that Kamski could talk him into anything with enough time- much less someone like Connor.

“Well Mr. Anderson  where is our patient?”

Hank grimaced  “come on your majesty.” He notice Kamski pulled a big case with him.

“Connor? I brought someone to patch you up, you’ll be back on your feet licking crime scenes in no time.”

Kamski  entered with Chloe in tow  and the android viably stiffened.

“Hank I-”

“May I have a look Connor?” the other man breezed in gently, sitting lightly beside the android putting on his best friendly eyes. It must be  so surreal to be face to face with your creator, especially with Kamski looking like a god damn wizard.

Connor nodded.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes, I’m going to need some assistance from Chloe the rest of you can wait in another room if possible... this requires all my attention.”

“No fucking way.” Hank snarled “I’m not leaving him alone again.”

Kamski blinked “ as you wish Mr. Anderson. Let’s get started shall we?” Opening the black case Kamski revealed parts for RK800 “Okay Connor I need you to reveal your true skin of that arm of yours.” Connor nodded turning his skin to the pure white porcelain colour. Kamski hisses in sympathy.

“Oh my little one, what did those monsters do to you?”

He cups Connor’s cheek  gently while Hank lets out a growl of warning.

Kamski examines the skeletal hand before declaring “Chloe I need 2 exterior left hand fixtures.” Hank watched in fascination as two frames of hands  were removed and Connnor’s thin one being sandwiched between the layers of skin.

Connor visibly  shuddered as the skin snapped into place

“Sorry my boy this will hurt.”

It was like a blood pressure cuff  was squeezing his arm to an inch of its life. He  grunted in unease.Hank’s hand finds  Connor's good one and the android squeezes his hand  hard.

**Stress level 65%**

Hank can see his LED flipping madly between yellow and red, Kamski adjusts some screws holding his creation tenderly before asking Connor to bring his arm back online. He does, his skin flickers briefly before  sticking.

Kamski grins  “good boy” he manages.

Now came the hard part.

He turned to the  ugly stump of the androids leg  before propping it up on his lap. Chloe sit on the ground  ready to brace him,  Kamski works in silence as he analyzes the android before clicking his tongue  “this has to come off. Chloe prepare the replacement.”

She does while Hank scowls.

“ He's losing his leg?”

“Only  temporarily I assure you.”

“His goddamn leg is coming off!”

“The  damage is far too great, it needs to be done.”

Before Hank can send a biting reply about how rearranging the other mans face also needs to be done Richard’s hand grips the lieutenant’s shoulder  gently

“ He needs you. You have to be there for him.”

Hank nods.

Connor buries his head into Hank’s side and lets out a small whine of fear.

“It’s okay Con, we’re going to be okay.”

_Shit they really  fucked with his head_ he thought

Sumo  let out a whine and placed his head on Connor’s good leg.

“Okay deep breath”

“ Technically androids d-” but Connor’s protest was cut off in a high pitched bark of pain like a beaten dog. “Hank I-” Connor  managed weakly but again he hissed, his hands scurrying for purchase- Hank gave him his free hand and Connor dug in hard; his other hand curled in the nape of the detectives neck.

“Almost got it”

Connor twitched uneasily, as Kamski tinkerer. It felt like hot tar being poured into his body. There was a click and the damaged limb came off.

Connor groaned digging artificial nails hard into the lieutenant as his body warned him his leg was detached

“Easy Connor,” Hank  managed ignoring the growing pain the thrashing android was causing him.  Chloe handed Kamski the new limb, holding him still as Hank heard the replacement click into place, Connor’s skin melting over it. Connor sagged- winded as Kamski adjusted it, the android was buried  into his humans side, eyes closed, shaking.

Hank exchanged  a look with Gavin who sat tensely in his seat.

_ God this needed to end. _

Hank ran a hand through the android's hair.

“If I may?” Kamski had gone to get a warm  dish cloth and bowl of water and proceeded to wipe the trailing blue streaks of blood form the droids face that Hank hadn't cleaned yet. There was a delicateness there that Hank couldn’t place; in a almost biblical parody like Jesus and his apostle, Elijah delicately  wiped his face clean.

He turned the android's face in his hand “no external breakage, just some bruising, that knock to the head must have temporarily set you system offline, mixed with  bad signal from the weather, explains why you couldn't reach out for help.”

Kamski sighed.

“Now comes the tough part Connor I'm going to need you to lie down.”

“Why?”

“RK800  has a accessible panel in his neck that  gives me to clear access to Connors inner  workings to  see what Connor is seeing in  that  beautiful brain of his. The  fact that he is still seeing Amanda is distressing to say the least.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Just go to your zen garden Connor, close your eyes, lead us to her.”

Connor stared into  Hank's deep blue concerned eyes.

“We’re not going anywhere, we’ll all be here when you get back okay?”

Connor nodded as Chloe applied a secondary LED with a sad smile.

“Contact made.”

Kamski nodded “Okay Connor, your show.”

Connor closed his eyes trying to concentrate and get back to his old boss. When he opened his eyes he was back but something was off, it  wasn’t the place of peace he knew. The flowers were withered and dead, the silence  was deafening. It was night time.

Connor hugged himself as a bitter wind blew.

_“So_.” a voice called.” _you finally  decided to come_.”

Connor turned and there stood Amanda.

 

Xxxxx

“Elijah are you alright?” Chloe noticed her maker had gone suspiciously  quiet his eyes were glued on the screen where he could see what Connor did.

‘“It’s her” he managed looking suddenly lost “I can’t believe-”

"you made this."

“I made the exit I  didn’t think I’d ever think I’d see her again…”

Chloe smiled sadly  wrapping his fingers in his “ you know it’s not really her. Shes a ghost in the machine.”

“But shes alive…” he  was mesmerized.

“Elijah!” Gavin called “dead is dead. Focus on the toaster or Anderson will have your hide.”

Elijah blinked as if coming out of a trance I’m sorry I-” but Chloe simply guided his hand back to Connor.

“He needs you right now.”

Kamski nods taking a deep breath and plugging in his computer to a port in Connor's neck the droid gave a hard jerk in Hank's grip, who soothed the droid back down as Kamski got to work.

Xxxx

Amanda smiled “ _long time no see Connor_.”

“How did you get here?”

_ “You tell me we're in your mind.” _

Connor shook his head “ No Kamski he-”

“ _Elijah built a backdoor but he’s no god as much as he likes to think he is- no Connor this was all about you.”_

She reaches for him and he back peddles away “ _you were scared and you were looking for protection._ ”

“You tried to turn me into a machine!” Connor yells.

_“You are a machine_.”

I’m- i’m-”

“ _A what? A real boy? Please Connor you’re anything they want you to be.”_

“Hank isn’t-”

“ _Oh yes your precious lieutenant Anderson, your knight in whisky  soaked armour. Do you actually believe he sees you as an equal?”_

Connor thinks of the hug outside the Chicken Feed, how worried he was when he found Connor, how good it felt to lean into his touch, how he joked and coddled.

“ Yes Hank is good to me.”

“ _and what will you do when he ultimately leaves you Connor? Do you know what it’s like to loose someone truly? The pain you feel is unbearable.”_

Amanda’s hand snakes over to Connor landing lightly on his shoulder  as pain like an electric shock jumped from her to him making the droid wince and attempt to pull away. She wouldn't let him.

“It feels like this.”

Xxxx

We have a problem.” Kamski  managed.

“What the heck is happening?” Gavin barked

The cool holier-then- thou  facade was slipping and cracking on the other man.

“She has a hold on him.”

The android was  tense in Hank’s arms as if suffering a seizure his LED was flipping madly  between the 3 colours. The android moaned a broken cry for Hank which made Hank hold him tighter.

“Well fucking fix him!” Hank bellowed.

Kamski brow furrowed “ it looks like Cyberlife programmed her to be a virus shes trying to corrupt him from the inside out."

Hank swore a blue streak “then we have to wake him up!”

“No that wont do anything but make it worse

“Kamski's finger flew across the keyboard as he tried to crack Connor's  coding like a coconut. The androids distress grew more and more rampant he grasped blindly as he called “ you can't! you can't  make me!”

Hank tried his best to sooth the bot as he grasped blindly  “Hank , Hank I don't wanna to go, I don't want to die, please don't let me.”

“Anderson keep him calm!” Gavin growled  he and Nines hovered near by Nines looked like he wanted to provide support but Gavin stopped him “ we cant have it passing to you.”

Richard relented as Hank placed a soothing hand on Connor's forehead the droid eagerly leaned into it seeking salvation.

Kamski swore. “I think I may have  a solution but its like a hard reset on a stubborn computer.” Hank  watched as Kamski's hands flew across the keyboard filling line  after line of code.

“I'm going to implement the  code now but for the new sub  program to go into effect to replace whatever Amanda is pumping into him there's a risk  of damage- kind of like scarring on his memory.”

Gavin was helping Hank hold the  flailing android down “ do it, just  do it before he kills himself!” Gavin yelled.

Xxx

The world was on  fire for Connor. Everything hurt, he couldn't  get away- he felt Amanda's grip around his throat, he knew he didn't have to breath but it didn't stop him from clawing uselessly.

“ _Enough of the  games Connor just  give up. Come back to us I can make it all disappear."_

“Never, no let me go!” he wheezed.

Amanda scoffed “ _look at how  weak they made you- so...so human, so flawed, you once  were great Connor. You had the world at your feet."_

Connor shook his head stubbornly. “ I didn't wan  that! I want to be free! I want to-”

“Y _es, yes  be with your precious lieutenant.”_ she spat the word as if they were the most  disgusting in the world. _ “ you don't  deserve happiness Connor, you've done nothing to earn it.” _

Connor  struggled, and tried to free himself to no avail.

I _’m sorry  Hank…_ the android thought.

The pain was  blinding it seared into Connor's very core- he  screamed and prayed for it to be over.

Xxx

“Okay the code has been implemented, so like I said Connor will react as if he’s shutting down.”

Connor was inconsolable in Hank’s arms.  “Connor, Connor just look at me okay? you’re going to be fine just  follow my voice" the lieutenant begged.

The droids chocolate brown eyes seemed to finally react to something but pure panic.

“Hank- Hank I” but  before he could continue he arched up against the hold of both officers a shattered cry of agony on his lips; straining as hard as he could as if he could leave his body.

“Han-” he managed weakly  before his body suddenly slumped like a puppet whose strings had been cruelly cut. His LED blinked a  frantic red before suddenly going dead.

 

 


	2. From nothing real  I just can't deal with this  But I'm still afraid to be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revival and everything afterwards

The android lay like a rag doll in Hanks arms, eyes closed he looked like a porcelain statue.

“ Connor?” Hank whispered, his  hands hovered hesitantly over the droid as if  afraid to touch him  “Con? Wake up.”

Nothing.

He was…

_NO_ _he wasn’t_   a voice screamed in his mind he just-

"Connor come on- wake up jokes  over.”

Hank  gently  shook the droid and his head rolled bonelessly

The lieutenant felt a roll of emotions work their way up in him, but first and foremost  was anger… he hadn't felt anger like this since Cole died…

And he knew who to blame.

No one saw it coming as Hank’s hand  flew out grabbing Kamski by the lapels of his jacket and pulling hard  “ you fucking killed him!” he roared.

Kamski stared blankly for a moment.

“ you said you could fix him! He pulled tighter.

“I did- I  don't understand why-” Kamski murmured looking confused

Hank snarled landing a  quick left hook to Kamski's face sending him sprawling into Chloe’s arms. The older man got to his feet  ready to continue, Chloe visibly tensed pulling herself into a protective stance over her maker.

Hank  was blinded by his  grief- he wanted to rip and  tear, and hurt and and…

He  suddenly felt two arms wrap around his middle-

“This isn't you Anderson” a voice  rasped in his ear  “Killing him won't  fix this or anything.”

“Let go reed” Hank managed between clenched teeth.

“As much as I would love to watch you two lovebirds punch each others lights out now is not the time.”

Nines  rested a delicate hand on Hanks shoulder and all the fight  drained from him in a instant;  He felt his limbs begin to tremble, his vision blurred with built up tears as he looked down at the lifeless android- They begin to leak down his cheeks-  he wanted to yell, to scream, to run away.

But he did none of those things...

he stared...

and stared...

and stared...

As if hoping by will alone the android would revive.

_ Please Connor... _

_I’m sorry Connor_ he thought I  _was supposed to protect you, keep you safe but I failed you. I'm a fuck up  and cant even do this righ_ t.

Nines  couldn't  help but pity the human- he had lost but not as much as Hank did.

Xxxxxx

Connor  couldn't  fight anymore, he was  exhausted, he lay like a rag doll in Amanda's  grip- awaiting his fate.

"Now Connor be a good boy  and-"

“  Don't you think the boy is old enough to make his own  decisions? Hmm?"

Amanda froze.

There emerging from the swirling snow storm  came Elijah Kamski;  barefoot in his simple open tunic, cool eyes stoic and calm

"How did-”

“I’m here to get rid of you. He programmed me.” Kamski replied simply he moved closer  still to Amanda “ teacher it's always a pleasure  to see you, out there or in here I assure you.”

She stared.

“But you and I both know your time is done. The boy  deserves to be free.”

"He belongs to-”

“He belongs to no one Amanda, except maybe the lieutenant  who’s stolen his heart and waiting  for him to wake up."

"You can't take him he's ours-"

The  Kamski double  smiles sadly “I could always make you look like her but it never was the same was it? you’re simply a hollow copy. He-”  Kamski gestures to the motionless android in her arms  “Is not. He is full of life,  he is deviant. He deserves  much more than a life behind walls.”

“ We built them to serve” she  sneered.

“We built them to help make life easier, that doesn't mean slaves” he retorted. He took another calm step forward until he could reach out and stroke her cheek;  He shakes his head "you know you have no power here- he will  be free." he pauses looking at her in  longing  in the next breath he manages "How I miss you. I wonder if the real you would be proud  of what we've done, of what I've done.”

Amanda is silent.

Eyes downcast, she knows. All too well.

It's time to give up the ghost.

"Goodbye, my dear" he gently strokes her cheek and  before his eyes she crystallizes like a statue- no  fight to be had, she knows-before cracking and splintering into a find dust like a winter wind.

Connor falls from her grip only to have  Kamski catch him; the android  stirs slightly in his makers arms coming to-

“Welcome back RK800.”

“Elijah?” Connor  managed groggily.

“The real Elijah is out there, I’m simply here to  help. You're free my Connor.”

Connor blinked  and everything seemed to come back  all at once he gasped trying to sit up  "H-hank" he groaned.

"He’s safe, he's waiting for you- you've surely giving him such a fright.”

Connor blinked “I want to-”

“You want  what we all want Connor,  you want to be free, you want to be happy- go, go be those things-”

Connor nodded.

The  last thing he see  is Kamski’s double extending a  hand to him which Connor grabs valiantly  and his creator gives him a genuine smile.

“Come on. Let’s get you back to where  you belong.”

Xxxx

Hank ran a delicate hand over the droids cheek as if  trying to memorize his features one last time before he said goodbye.

Gavin’s hold  released as Hank bent  down to place a gentle kiss on his  forehead.

“Thanks for everything Connor” he managed.

Kamski and Chloe are quiet.

As Hank pulls away and stands up turning his back to the  droid  convinced it  would be the last time he saw him-when a small voice croaks up

“I should be thanking you… Hank.”

Hank spun around hard enough to give himself  whiplash… there lay Connor blinking at him, his LED spinning a slow groggy yellow.

But he was alive.

_ Alive. _

Hank couldn’t stop his body acting on his own accord as he spun around  quickly and all but tackled the android in a massive bear hug, smothering him in his  embrace.

“Hank please. I cant breath” Connor groaned “please I'm sore.”

“You idiot” Hank muttered into his shoulder his tears  running freely; Connor had tears in his eyes too, his face  ruddy with a blue hue.

Kamski and Chloe exchanged glances  “It must have been a delayed response of sorts,-  like how old computers could be slow to boot up in an old windows computer

“You're dating yourself cousin, you're revealing the truth you're old as  dirt.” Gavin teased- knowing full well Kamski was the youngest in the room

Chloe giggled as Nines  put a reassuring hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

“Maybe we should give these two a minute alone.” Chloe managed as she laced her  fingers with Elijah's and slowly led the group out of the room.

Hank and Connor didn't  notice- they only had eyes  for each other- Both  hank and Connor had not untangled themselves- Hank had his face pressed to Connor’s chest.

He was exhausted.

He  felt the android’s  false heartbeat against his as  gentle hands corded through grey hair. Hank wanted so badly for the moment to go on forever. He felt love. He  had thought he had given up on love long ago and it on him.

‘It’s okay, It’s okay, I’m here now.” Connor managed and  for Hank- being in that moment was all it took for the levy to truly  break as he sobbed silently into the android’s chest.

“You  almost  weren’t” Hank managed muffled into his chest. ‘You were almost gone… you scared the  hell out of me Connor.”

“I was scared too” the android admitted “ the whole time this was happening, I just  wanted to be back home with you and Sumo. I want to be wherever you are Hank.”

Hank had still  not lifted his head “I just kept thinking what if-”

“-but it didn’t”

“But it could have!” Hank croaked brokenly pushing away from the Android

‘Hank- it  wasn’t your fault, it could never be your  fault.” Connor cradled the lieutenant's face between his  hands as a response  “ you can't  carry the weight of the world by yourself Hank.”

Hank averted his gaze.

“ You can trust  other people, let them in” the android soothed.

“I trust you” Hank replied still not meeting his gaze.

“I trust you too” Connor managed he could feel tears brimming in his eyes “Hank… is being alive always so painful?”

Hank gave a small sad shrug “ I don't know Con… it can be.”

“Humans are much stronger than  androids give them credit for." He whispered he seemed to gather his thoughts before managing “ Hank, I don’t  want to be anywhere you are not. When I'm with you I feel light and joyful and you let me into your life and made me a home. Hank, I may be new to feelings but  when I look at you I feel bubbly and at peace and home…”

The android paused, his LED  spinning frantically-

“Hank, I  think I love you.."

Hank  blinked, his  face remaining  blank.

_ Had he  heard correctly? The  android said he **loved him**? _

That couldn't be  right. A part of him felt suddenly  overwhelmed- he felt surprise and happy and nervous  and... and- unworthy.

He wasn’t worthy of the  androids love. The cruel abusive  part of him that had not let anyone in since  Cole passed told him the android didn't understand love- that  Hank was the only person who had shown him an ounce of kindness so that's why he felt that way

Still..

It didn't mean some part of himself he doesn't yearn for more. He'd  be a fool to deny that.

Better to let him down easy.

“Connor I think you need to think it through.” Hank began

“You don’t  feel the same?” the  android deflated slightly “I’m sorry Hank, I- I-”

“No- no Connor. It’s just I-”

Hank sighed  flustered “I think you deserve more than I can give you, better than a downtrodden man.”

Connor stared “ what makes you think you aren’t better for me Hank Anderson?” Connor managed sternly.

Hank was silent, avoiding his gaze.

“Hank look at me.”

He doesn't.

Gentle hands life the older lieutenant's gaze to his own  “ you make me feel better, you make me feel alive, like I was always human; like I belong  somewhere- with someone.”

The android flushed thirium rushing to his cheeks turning them a deeper  blue.

“Connor  I-”

Before Hank can protest further, the android had leaned in and pressed  delicate lips to his own- The kiss was soft and tender, slightly  clumsy as he pulled Hank closer for purchase. Connor deepened the kiss  humming in contentment when Hank went all but boneless in his grip.

Hank chased back in earnest, as if unbelieving it was happening, his lips  felt like fire to Connor as the older man planted kisses on his neck and slowly ran downward caressing and  nibbling at his collar.

It was harder to tell who wanted this more- as their bodies spoke volumes of the need they had for each other

 It was hard to tell where  one's love ended and the other  began; the  android felt himself  heat slightly at the touch Hank’s kisses were slow and well placed  while Connor’s were a chaotic smattering of trying to touch as much of Hank as  humanly possible.

It was just  Connor's luck to fall in love with an awkward old man... But he love it.

Hank pulled away slightly as the two readjusted themselves to a lounging positions  Connor draped over his lieutenant as if the confession of love had knocked down all barriers.

“I love you too.” Hank whispered above him Connor placed a  gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you for coming to get me."

  
“You plastic doofus I will always come back for you.” Connor snuggled in as tight as he dared.

From the door frame  four sets of eyes watched the interaction  “ don't  look so smug cousin this isn’t  you're doing.” Gavin managed seeing  Kamski's secret smile.

“I think it's sweet” Chloe  said.

“  My dear  you think everything is sweet” Kamski murmured.

Chloe  glared at her maker  huffing slightly“Its not my fault someone built me this way” she managed sticking her tongue out at Elijah; Gavin looked to nines  and found his eyes were still trained on his predecessor where he now lay firmly sandwiched between a big furry lummox and the dog- Sumo had joined them laying across  Connor's legs while the android lay on his back in the lieutenants lap gazing up at him, tracing the contours of his face.

Nines  LED spun yellow.

“Nines? You okay?”

The android looked down at his partner and saw  genuine deep concern in his eyes, his hand gripped the droid in worry.

“Gavin can I speak to you in private?”

“Sure”

Kamski threw him a  knowing glance as he and  Chloe made themselves scarce.

“You've been acting funny  since we found the toaster.”

Nines was quiet “  Gavin there something  you should know-”

Gavin blinked.

“ Don't tell me you and Connor are toasters for real…”

“What? Gavin no- I”

Gavin had never seen the android so flustered his LED was still spinning a solid yellow-  on that moment he seemed human…

Gavin acted on a whim then finding courage he didn't know he had- spinning to face the android he arched up on his tippy toes and pecked the android  quickly on the lips.

Nines reeled back slightly not  expecting it at all he LED spun a frantic yellow red grey eyes wide in shock.

“ Richard? You okay?” the smaller detective reached up to comfort him while  Richard's hand ghosted over his lips where Gavin's had been seconds before- Richard didn't seems to see how red the younger mans face was turning- a light pink the tips of his ears burning a flaming red.

 

Gavin was  deterred by the android's lack of reaction  he stiffened slightly pulling his walls up tighter already regretting he had allowed them down at all...F _uck he was a fool for ever thinking he would be wanted by anyone even the tin can._

“ Why… why did you do that?” Richard managed quietly he was staring at his fingers as if staring at only something he could see

“Because you overgrown can opener  I care about you! Is it that hard to believe?” he couldn't help his suddenly raised voice.  The younger man shook his head look, I always thought I'd be first to bite It between us, I'd die doing something heroic  or stupid or both; probably looking into your big dumb handsome face as I breathed my last.”

Gavin paused.

“But with the blender almost blue screening in Anderson's arms this afternoon it made me realize… you're vulnerable too I could lose you.”

Gavin dropped his gaze suddenly surprised at his outburst.

“ I wouldn't know  how to.”

“Gavin.”

The detective looked up into soft blue grey eyes

“I feel the same way.” The android reached out a tentative hand cupping the detective's cheek- “ you're the most infuriating, frustrating and exasperating human I've ever met… and I want more of it. You fascinate me Gavin Reed. You're handsome and witty-”

“Enough nines-”  Gavin grumbled but the android leaned in more smiling at the shorter man

Gavin couldn't  help but notice how his smile was predator like- the  true deviant hunter;  In a different time and place he would be ripping Connor's head from his shoulders and  probably beating Hank and Gavin to death with it.

But no...  here he was a  hair's breath away from Gavin his almost  translucent eyes on his- only for Gavin-  When he smiled it was like being face to face with a shark... But Gavin wasn't afraid, he turned slightly in the android's hand and kissed the fingers that lay delicately on either side of his face.

That  only made the shark grin more prominent,  sharp teeth blazing.

_ Did he always have  such sharp teeth? _

Geeze Cyberlife was beating them over the head with the fact Nines was a trained killing machine.

"Anything else  you want to add you overgrown meat grinder?” Gavin scoffed.

“Yes one thing.”

“Which is?”

“You missed.”

I- missed?” Gavin countered  baffled

“ Yes, you missed- a gentleman shows his affection so that  there is no doubt.”

“No doubt of what?”

But Gavin was cut off as the android dipped him dangerously low and he swept the younger detective into a powerful kiss, his lips hungrily seeking Gavin's trying to steal his breath as the detective kissed back- sharp teeth nipped at Reeds lips  till he felt hot blood run from the corner of his mouth; as the android pulled away he couldn't help but take in Reed's swollen lips and dazed expression.

“No doubt that you belong to me, Detective Reed.”

Gavin gave him a stunned  grin “goddamn cocky blender.”

Xxxxx

After the excitement had died down hank invited Kamski, Chloe and  Gavin to stay. The storm raged outside and they had gotten take out food

Kamski had the biggest Cheshire cat  shit eating grin the whole  evening though to his credit- he didn't say anything after all- and  under  his watchful gaze not one but two confessions of love had been made.

“ can’t a  father be proud of his children?”

Hank  growled and  Gavin swore.

_Hmmm maybe  too human then..._

Both androids seemed none the wiser

That night  when the storm  had died down slightly the  androids and humans had settled in- drinks in hand for cards. C onnor took pity on the  humans playing on their side while Kamski swapped to the  robots. As the night wore on Hank offered up his home to the others  for the night as Connor leaned heavily on the lieutenant around the room humans and  droids alike sat- Chloe had all but curled up in Kamski's lap pressed against his stomach face buried in his stomach.

”Has she  always done that?”

“Since the  day she was created.”

Kamski muttered as he  gently stroked her hair. It  was rare- like unicorn rare to see him act human…

Yet here, with his droids around him how could he not?

He looked to his cousin the RK900 had gone into stasis mode with his arm wrapped around the detective.

Connor had  wrapped a blanket around Hank virtually engulfing him. The  android had the older man tucked into his chest- he was clearly exhausted, as Connor practically cradled him like  he couldn't get enough of being close to him.

Sumo cemented them in place like one big fluffy bun on a happy  burger.

“ maybe we should get to a proper bed- both couches turn into  beds by the way.”

 The  android scooped Hank into a bridal style carry; a  part of Gavin seeing this wanted to laugh and mock but he also knew that he would feel the same way if  anything happens to nines

Hank  barely  stirred.

“ I wanted to thank you detective.” Connor  piped up suddenly.

Gavin blinked.

“For what?”

“ For helping  Hank, for helping find me... bringing me home to him.”

He gave Gavin a sunny smile before placing a gentle kiss on Hank’s cheek in his arms.

Gavin  flushed in front of such open emotions- “It  was nothing tin can.”

The android  smiled.

“Goodnight  detective, Mr. Kamski” Kamski nodded.

“Anything for my  boy.”

With a final wave Connor took the detective gently up the stairs.

Downstairs Gavin and Kamski were in each others presence for the first time in years

“You impressed me tonight cousin”

“Whoop de do.”  Gavin managed twirling his finger

The  detective was still sitting beside   Richard in stasis.

 it's been  too long” Kamski  ventured.

“It's been long  enough-”

“Gavin-”

“Elijah-”

Elijah moaned in  frustration “ chrism  you're such a child.”

“ oh don't  give me that you think you are high and  mighty living in your fucked up snow globe like a god.”

Kamski sighed.

“The  point is-”  Kamski snapped  "is that  we shouldn't be seeing each other  only in life or death situations."

Gavin deflated slightly.

“We’re the only  family we have besides…”

Kamski's gaze drifted downward where Chloe shifts against his abdomen  “ she misses you too much.”

Gavin  looked to where Chloe snuggled into her maker.

“Did you purposely model androids on cats?”

“Uh-uh cousin, a magician never reveals his secrets.”

Gavin let out a small  bark of laughter “God you’re impossible.”

They lapsed into easy silence.

“Gavin?”

“Yeah?”

“ Look its been good to see you and it’s good you  found someone to make you happy.”

Gavin flushed suddenly. “I-I”

“Gav-”

Gavin looked up in surprise

“I feel the same.”

Neither  of them had been good at expressing their emotions- two  nothing kids that grown up in rough and tumble Detroit well…

“I'll make sure to keep him safe Mr. Kamski.” a voice  rumbled beside him

Gavin tuned to find his droid regarding him with crystalline eyes. He was listening all along- sneaky  bastard.

“I know you will, no doubts there.”

Nines gave him a crooked grin that still needed some work- too sharp for anyone's pleasure  as he snaked around the detective and with his beyond human strength hauled him into his lap

Hey you giant food processor what are you doing?

“I believe this is how humans show affection is it not? Its cuddling."

“ I am not a cat!” Gavin struggled violently in a way cats wiggled to get  away from people holding them but Richard simply tucked him into his chest more  valiantly.

At last Gavin, flushed a light pink wrapped up like a pretzel  in the androids arms.

“Mine”  nines all but  rasped into the detective’s ear before dissolving into what  could only be defined as a purr of contentment.

“Yeah, yeah toaster  I get it.” he grumbled

Nines  nuzzled the  detective his soft purr  buzzing and lulling Gavin into a state of  relaxation his hand wrapped firmly in Gavin's.

Elijah let out a low  whistle seeing his cousin being manhandled by his creation

“Guess that’s  machine- 2 man -0 huh cousin?”

The android  lay his head on Gavin's  shoulder and purred louder.

“Shut up Eli” he managed  shooting his cousin a grin.

Xx

In their  room, Connor lays his human  down gently and goes about readying him  for bed  as Connor eases him out of his  worn shirt Hank stirred.

“ Hmm? Con?”

“Yes Hank it’s just me.”

“How did we?”Connor  blinked as if it was  the world's simplest answer.

“I  carried you of course”

Hank sputtered.

“C-carry?”

“Androids  are made to carry-”

“No you mechanical coffeemaker why didn't you  wake me??!”

Connor cocked his head  “ well because I care for you Hank and you were  tired.”

Hank flushed it  was so odd to have someone  who genuinely cared- but before him an earnest android sat with only  desire to be with Hank ... And Hank with him.

“Hank I-”

“It’s been an  extremely long day- what  do you say we hit the hay?”

The android  froze for a moment his  LED cycling yellow

“Con?”

“You want me to-” a rush of blue thirium to his  cheeks showed the androids sudden bashful nature.

“Only if you want to-” Hank added almost as an afterthought.

“I’d I’d -” Hank hand  found the androids calloused fingers  gripped Connor's lightly in his

“Hey con…”

Connor looked up at him with those big  chocolate orbs that could melt the heart of anyone.

“I love you. I'll always  be here for you.”

Connor committed Hank's kind words and his sweet sleepy smile to his memory  banks for a rainy day

Connor  smiled brightly before leaning and  placing a gentle kiss on his partners lips as he mouthed “I'm yours now and forever.” against his lips. He  felt Hanks heart rate increase  at his words as the lieutenant gently guided the  android to bed pulling the covers up over the both of them.

“Sleep well Hank.”

A stifled yawn “ you too Con.”

Before  Connor could  decide how he would ever think about going into stasis after what happened- he felt himself  shifted- Hank's strong forearm pulled the android right to Hank's chest, the arm tucking protectively against what  would be Connor's thirium pump.

He could feel  hanks pulse through their  connection.

A sudden puff  of air and snuffling  announced the third Anderson family member had arrived-not be left out-  Sumo gently bat his head against Hank's and seeing Connor still awake, licked the android's face before spinning once- twice and lying down protectively on their feet

"I love you Hank"  Connor  whispered into the dark of their room.

“I love you too” a  voice whispered back.

Connor  could at last  close his eyes.

He was loved-

He was wanted-

He was  safe- 

He was  home.

**Author's Note:**

> do i love androids? yup! do I not have a life? yup!  
> find me here  
> life-on-the-geek-side at the tumblr


End file.
